Options
by Watermelon-Poptart
Summary: The main character from Crystal rants about ingame events. [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Options

* * *

Now that I think about it, Professor Elm is a really bad professor. I mean, seriously, Elm just decides that out of all the people in our town, I would be the best to help out with research? He has a son, and a wife, how about letting the family run chores for him? How about one of the older kids, that actually have raised pokemon before?

Right. Like I had nothing better to do then help him out. It was a normal day, I had tasks to, a lot of them actually. My mother is a single parent, remember, Elm? I have to help _her_ out for most of the day. But no, no one but me would do a better job, I suppose.

Hell, Elm may have thought he was helping me out. I didn't have a pokemon, poor me. My life must be so tragic and lonely. You know, I was going to get one when my birthday came. Oh well.

So, after reluctantly agreeing, I went to a table to choose a pokemon. I was careful, I picked up and looked at each one.

What does Elm do the whole time? He just sort of rambled. Nothing he said was really important. All I really learned was the names of the pokemon on the table. I still remember a lot of the things he said. I was looking at the chikorita, and I was really trying to decide if I wanted it or not. Then, Elm says something brilliant.

"Oh, that's chikorita! It's a grass type pokemon and-"

Oh, really? Gee, I really couldn't tell, what with the huge goddamn _leaf _sticking out of it's head.

So I choose my pokemon. (The chikorita.) I go on that stupid errand that, surprisingly enough, didn't take to long. I get to Mr. Pokemon's house, talk, and then meet Professor Oak.

No, I don't like him.

I was probably with my chikorita for a grand total of ten minutes, and he decides that, hey, I'm great with pokemon! Then, he hands me a PokeDex, rambles, and leaves.

And all I did was stand there, nod, and wonder how these people ever became professors. Standard must be really low.

So, I was heading home, trying to remember if I cleaned my room or not, and I get a call.

"Please, just hurry back! It's terrible!"

Really, I can't remember the whole thing, but I think that was the gist of it.

But damn, that sure told me a lot. For all I know, there could've been a murder at the lab, and Elm's telling me to come back quickly.

I decided to take the long route home just to spite him. Had to battle that red-headed kid on the way back, but that just made the whole trip back to the lab longer. Was I making Elm mad? I hoped.

Turned out, some pokemon was stolen. Elm and co. heard a noise outside, went out to investigate, and someone broke the window to get inside the lab.

"…Why didn't you just open the window and see if anything was wrong first?" I asked. No one answered me. Now that I think about it, why would they investigate a weird noise? It could've been just pokemon fighting with each other.

So I gave the police officer a fake name for that red haired boy. Hah. Try to catch him now. That will teach them not to answer me.

Elm forgot about the stolen pokemon pretty quick. I tell him about Mr. Pokemons discovery- Pokemon come from eggs. (Or something like that.)And Elm is shocked. Because, you know, pokemon don't breed. They come from the sea!

Really, I thought it was pretty obvious. I mean, why are there male and female pokemon?

Then Elm sees my PokeDex.He rambles about how good a trainer I must be if Oak gaveme a PokeDex.Oh, now I should go around the continent, collecting badges. Never mind the fact that my mother is a single parent and I'm the only family she has, never mind the fact that I've barely traveled anywhere, and never mind the fact that I just got my first pokemon today! Damn!

So I nod dumbly, and go to mom.

_Mom, what do you think about this? Should I go around the continent, collecting badges because Elm told me so? Wait, mom, why are you smiling and nodding?_

So. My mother didn't care. Out of all the things that have happened to me, I think that one hurt the most. Mom didn't care that her only child was going to travel alone, with only pokemon for protection. In fact, mom wanted to handle the money I earned. I have the best mom ever, don't I?

* * *

I go on my journey. I go collect badges. I train pokemon. And I find that everyone pisses me off. 

I hate a lot of the gym leaders. Especially Whitney. She cries because she lost a battle. What a freak. I swear, if I had burst into tears every time I lost a battle… Just- Damn. And she called _me_ mean! I would've been mean if I had slapped the hell out of her, which I almost did.

But I didn't. I waited, my tired pokemon waited, and her _underlings_ waited until she stopped having her breakdown.

"…What? What do you want? Oh, a badge?"

No. I just had my pokemon kick your pokemons asses because I was bored.

I swear, everyone gym leader is like that. They give me this, 'Oh, I'm unbeatable' speech, and are totally dumbfounded when they're beaten.

Clair was a the biggest bitch.

"No! This is a mistake! You didn't win!"

Right. Your pokemon are all unconscious because _I got lucky_. I liked her speech the best.

"Oh, I can hold my own against the Elite Four, by the way…"

Hah. I managed to beat them, too. The Elite _Five_ were tough, yeah, but they're speeches just pissed me off so badly. Same as all the other people I battled.

"Oh, you'll never beat me, 'cause I rock!"

Lance? Lance was one tough battle, but I think I won because I just wanted to kick his ass so bad.

* * *

Flashback to the Lake of Rage: I had just beaten some gyarados, and there he is, dressed like a super-hero. 

I talk to him, and he rambles about weird radio broadcasts. Then he's all like-

"Hey, you just beat that gyarados, wanna help me out?"

Being the jerk that I am, I said-

"No."

He got a surprised look on his face and said that if I changed my mind, he'd be waiting.

Wait, what? Like he was expecting me to change my mind. I learned later he was the last of the Elite Four, (Five!) so what? He didn't have enough power? Sure, ask the trainer who almost got there ass kicked by a wild pokemon for help. Smart.

For reasons I don't understand, I changed my mind.

And we find out that Team Rocket was behind it.

Yeah. Didn't I beat them bad, all by my self, in that well with all the slowpoke? They just kept coming back.

And eventually I beat them again. I should say we beat them, but I don't know what Lance was doing the whole time. As far as I'm concerened, I beat them all on my** own**.

* * *

…Yes, I'm angry a lot. I didn't want to be a trainer until I was around twelve. Old, yeah, but that was what I wanted. And now what do I have to do? I've beaten the Elite _Five, _gotten all the gym badges, and I had the toughest battle I ever had in Mt. Silver. There's nothing else. 

But, I think I'm going to go home and help my mom out with chores. She's a single parent, after all.

* * *

Authors Note: The main idea was gotten after I played Crystal again. They have the options, "Yes" or "No" for a few things, (Agreeing to help out Lance for example.) but no matter what you choose you have to go along with it anyway. 


End file.
